


You're the Broken Glass in the Morning Light

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Lingerie Designer!Mikey, M/M, Model!Gerard - Freeform, Model!Pete, Photographer!Frank, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Mikey! This is so short! Why is it so short?”“Dude it’s lingerie...you’ve worn worse now get it on and let me see.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Title is from "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" - My Chemical Romance. 
> 
> This is gifted to ***RedRomRomance*** cause she gave me a prompt, all she wanted was Ace/Aro Fashion Designer Mikey and Gerard in my new boots XD so that's what I'm giving her. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it  
> xoxo

 

Mikey looked at the fabric in front of him, he’d been working on this piece for a few days now. The design is pretty simple, it was the fabric he’d chosen for it that was difficult to say the least. Lace was not anything new to him but that didn’t make it any less irritating to try and sew on the machine. He liked the idea of this one though. He smiled and went over to the door of his little work room to holler down the stairs.

 

“Hey! Gee! Get up here, it’s ready.”

 

He waited until he saw his brother at the bottom of the stairs and then he ducked back into the room. Gerard was his model. He wouldn’t model for anyone else but when Mikey asked he usually helped out. Gerard wasn’t actually even a model, he was just Mikey’s big brother. Mikey thought he could be a model if he wanted to though and he had the right build to help Mikey with his work. Gerard poked his head into Mikey’s little work room and looked over at Mikey.

 

“What did you do now?”

 

“I made a new piece. Go put it on. You can get it most of the way on and then I’ll have to help you.”

 

Mikey smiled widely and tossed it at him, shooing him towards the changing screen in the corner. Gerard rolled his eyes and went to do as he was told.

 

“Mikey! This is so short! Why is it so short?”

 

“Dude it’s lingerie...you’ve worn worse now get it on and let me see.”

 

Gerard came out from behind the changing screen and frowned at Mikey.

 

“It’s not sitting right, Mikes.”

 

“That’s because you have to do up the bits at the back, come here and turn around.”

 

Gerard timidly moved towards Mikey and turned to face away from him. Mikey tied up the little strings that held the material to Gerard’s torso and Gerard turned back around.

 

“Oh, wow. That turned out better than I thought it did.”

 

Mikey admires his work. The black floral pattern lace hugged Gerard’s curves and it looked really nice. The short ruffled skirt was for show not for covering things and it really didn’t cover anything. The back of it was open, exposing all of Gerard’s back except the two ties. Mikey smiled and gestured to the mirror for Gerard to go look.

 

“Mikey, I don’t kno...Oh!”

 

A little noise escaped him as he saw his reflection. He looked back at Mikey.

 

“Mikey! It’s so pretty! You did really good on this one, they’re gonna love it.”

 

Gerard ran over and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck to hug him tight. Mikey smiled fondly and hugged Gerard back. He kissed Gerard gently on the cheek.

 

“Looks good on you. Frank would probably like this one.”

 

“You think? He’s at work right now.”  

 

“You could send him a picture.”

 

Mikey shrugged, but Gerard made a face.

 

“But what if someone else sees it?”

 

“You know Frank wouldn’t do that to you, he’s your boyfriend, I’m pretty sure he’s got more respect for you than that or you wouldn’t be with him.”

 

Mikey looked at his brother and watched his face as Gerard thought about it.

 

“Would you help take the pic?”

 

Gerard asked quietly and Mikey nodded. Gerard grabbed his phone and handed it to Mikey.

 

“Ok, this is for Frank so be cute for me, alright?”

 

Gerard smiled and tried to pose for the picture a little. His bright red hair was messy as always and he kept it long. You would think that that wouldn’t work with the outfit but it did. Gerard was just cute enough to pull it off. Mikey smiled and took a couple of pictures. Gerard took the phone back and looked at them. 

 

“Thank you, Mikes.”

 

He hugged him tight and snuggled into him. Mikey smiled and chuckled.

 

“Which one are you gonna send him?”

 

Gerard looked at the pictures again, still leaning against Mikey.

 

“This one, I think. What do you think?”

 

Gerard showed him the screen and Mikey nodded.

 

“That’s a good one.”

 

Mikey looked at the clock on the screen and frowned.

 

“You should go get dressed. I can take you out for lunch before I head in to the studio if we leave soon. You can hang around the studio today if you want. Get some sketching done.”

 

Gerard beamed up at his younger brother.

 

“Sounds fun, Mikey. Can you undo the back again?”

 

Mikey reached down with the hand he had on Gerard’s shoulder and pulled on the strings so the bows would let go. Gerard went back behind the screen and got out of it to toss it over the screen for Mikey to catch. Mikey straightened it out while Gerard got dressed. Gerard came back around the divider and smiled at Mikey.

 

“Let’s go then.” Mikey chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you gonna make me wear that? It’s pretty but I don’t think…”
> 
> “I do...what do you think, Gee?”
> 
> “Yeah...I’m thinking the rest of the day too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just really had fun writing this, it was a break from what I've been writing and kind of refreshed everything for me. The Way brother's actual relationship is like...I wish I was that close with my little brother but he irritates me too much. We have those moments every now and then but usually I just want to knock him out for being dumb and annoying.

Mikey stood at his table in the studio and looked over a design idea they had been talking about. Gerard was sitting on a stool in the corner with his sketchpad on a table. He smiled at his brother and looked back down at his work. He wasn’t great at sketching but designs he could do. All he really needed was the basic idea before he could start working on it. Mikey was satisfied with the design he’d come up with and it would look good on Gerard, he knew that much at least. He pushed it aside and look at some crap that Ray had handed him this morning. Some request someone had for a show. He read over the notes and started to flesh out a design. Nothing definite but the start of an idea. 

 

Frank wandered in and ran over to Gerard in his corner, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

 

“I liked that picture you sent me this morning. I’m guessing Mikey took it.” 

 

Frank said quietly and Gerard giggled, turning around on his stool to look down at his boyfriend. Frank pushed up on his toes and kissed Gerard. Mikey smiled and went back to his drawing. Gerard enjoyed kissing Frank for a minute before he pulled back. 

 

“Yeah, it was a piece he made and he thought you’d like it on me so he offered to take a picture for you.” 

 

“Awe, thank you Mikey.” 

 

Frank smiled widely and looked over at the younger Way. Mikey looked up for a second and nodded in acknowledgement before looking back down at his work. 

 

“Hey, Gee, I’ve got like four photo shoots today before I get off around 5, you wanna go out to dinner tonight?” 

 

“That sounds like fun, Frankie.”

 

Gerard nodded and leaned forward to kiss Frank gently. Frank went to leave and almost forgot his camera on Gerard’s little table. He grabbed it and kissed Gerard on the cheek before heading off to whatever photo shoot he had. Mikey himself didn’t see the need for a relationship like that. He was happy with his family and friends. He had work and he could have fun. He did, however, see how happy it made Gerard so he supported Gerard’s relationship with Frank. He helped Gerard out when he needed it but stayed out of it for the most part. He also didn’t particularly see the appeal of sex. That’s not to say it didn’t feel nice sometimes and that he hadn’t done it before. He just didn’t care one way or the other. He didn’t ever find himself wanting it with anyone. The only problem he ever had was with persistent people who didn’t understand that he didn’t need, want, or care for it.

 

“Hey, Mikes.” 

 

_ Speak of the devil _ , Mikey sighed and looked up at the man standing the doorway. He was one of the models that worked here pretty much exclusively. He didn’t wear the lingerie. He posed with the women, and the occasional man, that did. Kind of a background prop type job but he seemed to like it. He was pretty, Mikey would admit that because he wasn’t blind or dumb, but Mikey just wasn’t attracted to him. Mikey had yet to actually find anyone attractive in his life. This guy, however, seemed to find Mikey attractive and was one of the ones that just didn’t get it. Mikey tried to be nice but he was persistent. He wasn’t trying to be rude or mean or whatever but sometimes Mikey wished he had it in him to just tell him to fuck off.

 

“Hello Pete.” 

 

“How’s it going in here today?” 

 

Pete walked over and hovered right beside Mikey. Mikey honestly didn’t know what to do with Pete anymore at this point. He’s not a terrible guy...he just doesn’t get it. 

 

“Good, working on some designs.” 

 

“Oh those look like they’ll be awesome when you get them done.” 

 

Pete smiled and innocently enough hugged Mikey from behind. Gerard looked up from his sketchbook and saw the look on his brother’s face. He knew Mikey wouldn’t mind so much if he didn’t know what Pete thought of him. Mikey liked hugs, he was very cuddly, but not when he knew you wanted something else. Gerard frowned and couldn’t watch his little brother deal with that crap anymore. He though Mikey would tell him to bugger off a long time ago but he still hadn’t. Gerard dropped his pen and got off his stool. Gerard was by no means very aggressive or loud, he kept to himself, he kept quiet and he didn’t like getting angry about things. His brother being upset or bothered, however, was something that erased all of that. He grabbed a hold of Pete, and hauled the shorter man out into the hall. 

 

He glared at Pete once they were away from Mikey’s little studio office type thing and Pete looked a little worried at the unusually angry looking red head standing in front of him. 

 

“Why can’t you just leave Mikey alone? Is his disinterest really not obvious enough for you?” 

 

“What? But he…” 

 

“No. Mikey tolerates it because he doesn’t want to be mean and because he’s convinced you don’t understand. He’s not into you.”

 

Gerard silence Pete with a look when he looked like he was going to argue again. Pete looked at Gerard in confusion. 

 

“If I’m not his type then he just could have said…”

 

“That’s not it.” 

 

Gerard sighed and rested his face in his hand. 

 

“No one is Mikey’s type. Mikey is happy without dating people or sleeping with people. He doesn’t feel the need to do either and isn’t actually attracted to anyone.”

 

“Oh...so he’s ace-aro then.” 

 

Pete shrugged and sighed. 

 

“That’s all he had to say if he wanted me to cut it out, I thought he was playing hard to get.” 

 

“Wait...what?” 

 

“You...neither of you knew it was a thing? Yeah, I’ve come across people that are one or the other or both before. Ace is Asexual, as in like not sexually attracted to anyone. Aro is Aromantic, not being romantically attracted to anyone. Mikey is both from the sounds of it. I can’t believe he wouldn’t know that though. If he looked into it at all it’s not hard to find info on.”

 

“He...just kind of accepted that he was weird and was happy on his own with just family and friends.” 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 

 

“I mean...if he’s happy that way then that’s ok but there are terms for it. It’s part of the LGBT plus community and not really all that uncommon. There are even varying degrees of it with different names for that stuff.”

 

Gerard furrowed his brows in confusion and thought about it. 

 

“Ok...well...maybe I should tell him about that then.” 

 

“So...wait, does me hugging him make him uncomfortable?” 

 

“Extremely, but only because he knows that’s not all you’re after. Mikey loves hugs and cuddles. He cuddles with me and Frankie all the time.” 

 

Pete’s eyes went wide and he took off back to Mikey’s little room. Gerard followed slowly, not in any hurry really. 

 

“Mikey, I am so fucking sorry I made you so uncomfortable. All you had to do was tell me dude, I would’ve gave you your space. I’m really really really sorry. I never meant to do that to you. Can we be friends? And I mean  _ just _ friends! Like movies and cuddles with your brother and Frank level friends where the only involvement in my love life you have is like...I might ask you to be my wingman. That kind of friends.” 

 

Mikey stood there frozen, looking down at the other guy with a scared expression flooding his face. Pete saw it too and backed up a bit. 

 

“I…”

 

He looked at Gerard and frowned. 

 

“You said something to him?” 

 

“I couldn’t sit there and watch that look on your face anymore. He actually means it, Mikes. We had a talk that I want to talk to you about later.” 

 

Gerard nodded and looked at Pete, who smiled a big happy smile. 

 

“I...yeah, we can be friends then I guess. I don’t know how good of a wingman I’d make but...we can be friends.” 

 

“Yay! Ok, I’m sorry about all of that, if I’d known how much I bothered you I wouldn’t have been so...I was seriously an asshole, wow. Can I make it up to you?” 

 

Mikey shrugged uncertainly and then his eyes came to rest on his manakin in the corner. 

 

“Oh...I have an idea.”

 

Mikey laughed evilly and Pete looked worried. Mikey walked over to the manakin and pulled to outfit Gerard had tried on this morning off of it. Pete frowned deeply. 

 

“Are you gonna make me wear that? It’s pretty but I don’t think…”

 

“I do...what do you think, Gee?”

 

“Yeah...I’m thinking the rest of the day too.” 

 

Gerard nodded with a grin and a snicker. Pete looked scared but looked at Mikey and the black lace in his hands. 

 

“You know what...fine, I’ll do it and you can laugh all you want because I don’t even care. Everyone here has seen most of me anyway.” 

 

Pete stuck his tongue out and snatched the material out of Mikey’s hands. Mikey giggled and almost fell over as Pete went off to find somewhere to change. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank was the one that poked his head in though. 
> 
> “Well, we have a problem.” 
> 
> Mikey’s heart sank.
> 
> “Oh no, what? Please tell me we still have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, the last piece of what was supposed to be a oneshot XD hope you guys enjoyed this   
> xoxo

 

Mikey looked at the finished piece in front of him. Gerard hadn’t tried it on but he didn’t have time to get him to either. It was disappointing. He thought this one would look really good on Gerard. The sides were sheer and black. There was a bit in the center of the front and chest part that was a deep deep purple with some fancy lacey pieces. It shimmered and was pretty. It had thin straps and only came down to mid thigh but would look really good with some thigh high sheer black stockings. Mikey was just waiting for the model to get here to put it on. They were supposed to present in less than an hour.

 

Frank was the one that poked his head in though.

 

“Well, we have a problem.”

 

Mikey’s heart sank.

 

“Oh no, what? Please tell me we still have time.”

 

“Oh no, that’s fine, we still have an hour...the only problem is that _all_ we have and we have no model. She called in with food poisoning from some...I don’t even know what she ate last night.”

 

Mikey groaned and collapsed onto his stool.

 

“What the hell are we supposed to do now? The rest of them are all busy with stuff. Even most of the guys are missing or busy today and almost none of them would fit in this damn thing anyway.”

 

Frank stood there for a minute.

 

“HM! How much convincing would it take to get Gee into it?”

 

“Uh….not much, he was bummed out he didn’t get to try this one on. But...he won’t wear it in front of anyone but you and me.”

 

“You let me worry about that part, just get him into it. I’ll send someone from makeup in here.”

 

Frank took off to do something while Mikey pulled out his phone and texted his brother to come see him. Gerard didn’t take more than a couple minutes and was carrying coffee when he got there.

 

“I was on my way already...what do you need Mikes?”

 

Mikey took the tray of coffee and set it on the table. He pulled Gerard over to his changing screen in the corner and handed him the outfit.

 

“I need you in that with no arguments, preferably now.”

 

“Ok…..wait are these black panties supposed to be with this?”

 

“Yes, now get changed please.”

 

Gerard furrowed his brow but went behind the screen and did what he was told.

 

“This is kind of snug, Mikey.”

 

“What?! Like doesn’t fit kind of snug?”

 

“No, it fits but it’s like a second skin.”

 

“That’s the idea, come out here if you’ve got it on.”

 

“I need help with the back. I’m not coming out there without it done up, I feel like my ass is showing.”

 

Mikey sighed and ducked behind the screen to help his brother do up the zipper on the back. His ass was indeed showing but only as much as it really could with panties that fit perfectly covering it. Gerard was just self conscious.

 

“There, how does it feel?”

 

Gerard turned around and shrugged.

 

“Feels good, I thought you didn’t have time for me to try it on though.”

 

“Yeah, about that...Gee don’t freak out...but you are the only available person that fits into it. Will you please just this once be my model to actually present it?”

 

“Mikey! No, I don’t...I can’t! Mikes, you need an actual model that’s pretty and has the body for this.”

 

Gerard shook his head.

 

“Ok, Gee, you are cute as hell and you are beautiful, so shut the fuck up. And if you didn’t have the body for it then it wouldn’t fit you.”

 

Mikey shushed Gerard who was turning about as red as his hair.

 

“Mikey, I’m not cute and I’m most certainly not beautiful.”

 

“Gee, I am Ace...I am not blind. You are really beautiful. Come on, humour me for a minute ok. I want to show you something.”

 

Mikey waited till Gerard nodded and took his big brother’s hand to lead him out. He got him to sit on a stool. He grabbed a pair of black thigh highs and slipped them up Gerard’s legs. He looked at the stuff he had in the corner and grabbed a pair of black boots that came up to Gerard’s knee and had a wedge heel. Once he got Gerard into them he went back to the corner, looking for something. Gerard watched his brother curiously, he wasn’t sure about this but he trusted Mikey’s judgement. Mikey liked to make things pretty, that was why he was a fashion designer. Mikey came back with what looked like a black piece of ribbon but had a clasp on it. He put it around Gerard’s neck and fastened the clasp. It sat close to his throat and had some kind of gem thing on it that Mikey fussed at and moved to the center where it was supposed to be.

 

“There…”

 

Mikey stepped back and looked at him. He stepped forward and pulled his comb out of his pocket. He parted his brother’s bright red hair a little further to one side and sorted it out neatly so that it half kind of hung in Gerard’s face. He pulled Gerard over gently so he was standing in front of the mirror.

 

“Mikes...Oh!”

 

Gerard looked at his reflection. It was really pretty, he liked what he saw. He liked the way his hair parted like that looked uneven and kind of hid part of his face, giving him a bit of a darker look. The heel in the boots made his legs look nicer and did wonders for how his ass looked.

 

“Huh…”

 

“Don’t ever tell me you aren’t a model again, because you really are. One of these days I’m going to bring you in here on our monthly lazy monday and you’ll see what the other models look like on their days off.”

 

Gerard giggled and shook his head at the idea.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

Gerard’s eyes went wide and he turned around to see Frank standing there with a woman.

 

“You...wow…”

 

Frank couldn’t seem to remember how to speak english and it made Gerard blush furiously.

 

“Frank, cut that out...it’s not…”

 

“Shush! I don’t want to hear it...you are fucking...you’re always beautiful but holy fuck!”

 

Frank shook his head and looked at the woman beside him.

 

“Jamia…”

 

“Neutral tones, only mild touches, he really doesn’t need much.”

 

She smiled brightly and moved over with her little makeup case to do Gerard’s makeup.

 

“So...Gee...you ok to do this for me?”

 

Mikey asked him while Jamia waited for the go ahead. Gerard looked at the woman in front of him and back up at his brother.

 

“I’ll try it.”

 

Mikey smiled widely and Jamia went to work. It didn’t take her long, she didn’t really do much though. She made a face at the mild stubble on Gerard’s jaw but didn’t complain, she worked with it and figured it out. When she was done and packed up her stuff Gerard looked in the mirror. She mostly just covered up the blush in Gerard’s cheeks and evened out his skin tone. She added some eyeliner and a clear lip gloss. Gerard liked it, it looked good. He looked back at Mikey with teary eyes.

 

“Hey, no, don’t cry you’ll ruin all her hard work.”

 

Mikey grabbed a tissue and carefully dabbed away the moisture in his big brother’s eyes. He smiled at him.

 

“You’re beautiful, now go knock em dead. Frank will be with you to help out and take pictures. Jamia will probably stick around in case your makeup needs a touch up. And I will be there talking to people. Ok?”

 

“Ok, are you sure you want me to do this?”

 

“Yeah I do, I’d rather have you showing my work than anyone else.”

 

Mikey smiled and held out his hand to Gerard. Gerard smiled and placed his hand in his brother’s, holding on tight. Mikey led his brother out to where the client was waiting with Ray, Mikey’s boss.

 

“Mikey, your model for today bailed...who is this?”

 

Ray raised an eyebrow at Gerard but seemed impressed. Mikey smiled proudly and led his brother over to where Frank needed him, in front of the white back drop they used for some photoshoots.

 

“My model for today. This is Gerard.”

 

“Is he a professional?”

 

“No but he could be if he wanted to.”

 

Mikey smiled and Gerard shifted uncomfortably. Ray smiled and nodded.

 

“Indeed he could...may have to speak to you after this.”

 

Gerard smiled and then Frank caught his attention, telling him how to pose. The lighting was good in here today, it was fairly early in the day. Mikey looked up at the window that had broken pains but no one ever considered replacing. The light shining through made it pretty and casted a pretty light onto the photoshoot area. Mikey smiled and looked over at Gerard, he was doing really well and looked good in the outfit. The client seemed impressed and was talking quietly to Ray, gesturing at Gerard and occasionally in Mikey’s direction. The client seemed to come to some agreement with Ray and they wandered off to Ray’s office. Mikey looked over at Gerard, who seemed nervous but happy.

 

“So, Gee, what do you think? Gonna stick around and maybe get a job?”

 

Mikey smiled as Gerard wobbled over to him to hug him.

 

“You think I could?”

 

“Hell yeah, the client loved you and so did Ray. You could if you wanted to.”

 

Mikey hugged Gerard tightly, and snuggled his face into his older brother’s hair.

 

“I kind of wanna try it then.”

 

Gerard said happily, smiling at Mikey and Frank. Mikey felt proud of his big brother and he was sure that Gerard would love working as a model once he realized it wasn’t the way he’d always thought. Frank always made Gerard feel pretty and Mikey always tried, but that didn’t mean Gerard always believed them or saw it himself. Hopefully that would change.

 

“I think this calls for a night out and some drinks.”

  
Mikey declared and received mutual agreement from everyone in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
